1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filter structures for filter pin electrical connectors, and is more particularly concerned with pi filters for filter pin application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art recognizes several approaches to the provision of pi filters for filter pin applications. Generally speaking, the pi filters have heretofore taken up too much space and were expensive. As an example, it is common in the art to provide a two unit multicapacitor with a ferrite insert and to connect the structure between the pin contact and the metal shell of an electrical connector. This requires two contacts to the capacitor terminations in two locations, one for each capacitor.
In my application for U.S. Letters Patent, Ser. No. 539,289, now allowed, and subsequently abandoned, I disclose a connector filter assembly which utilizes a planar capacitor in which the ground plates are connected in common to the metal shell of the connector and a single contact is necessary to connect the other capacitor plates to the pin contact. This structure is simple, reliable, easily prefabricated, and reduces and simplifies handling requirements since only one capacitor assembly is necessary for a connector and, moreover, precision fitting is not necessary and a minimum of axial space is required within the connector.